Feast of the Black Strings
"It is a day in the "Dark Town" because its appearance despite being futuristic and technological, is all but nice according to the aesthetic beauty of the current people who lives in this Town, life isn't good in the town, and is heavily contaminated by rising illegal landfills. But people no longer are respecting the authorities due to recent events that occurred in the house of government, as the recent cases of missing girls and exploitation of employees who left dead after the collusion scandals..." -First Line of "Overture 1: Blake, the Platinum Kid". Feast of the Black Strings 'is an upcoming 7-Episode series to be released in the Holiday season of 2014; this series has a particular format: Rock, Rap, Jazz, Pop and Metal Music combined with Cyborgs, Mecha, Cyberpunk, Romanticism and Gothic elements. Due to the black humor, artistic blood, bad words such as swearing and profanity, and a very dark theme, this series is rated M. Story In a Place only known as "Dark Town", there is a force of corruption, ambition and segregation surrounding the city, and there's only a secret force who acts in public as a Record Label named: Feast Company, in its forces, there's a very particular one; called the "Black Strings" a rock band trio who's new in this "Business" but they achieved success in the recent time, however, nothing is perfect and the trio need to surpass they personal problems, conflicts and their greatest Dilemma: ''Who's the real me, and who's the real conflict here. ''Also in the same "record label" There is a young girl named Sienna Travers who's a pilot of a mecha to surpass her autism and achieving her dream to become more open with the people. Also, they need the power of the music by the trio and Sienna themselves to reborn a mecha named Type-Zero Ragnarök, which can be piloted by Sienna and depending of the power of the enemy and the music of the band, she can upgrade the power to other types. Characters : ''See also: List of Feast of the Black Strings Characters Main Protagonists *Sienna Travers' **Sienna is a young mecha pilot hired by FEAST to take down the dominant force in the city, she's the pilot of Ragnarök, she's a fan of "Black Strings", but she doesn't know its identities, she's an expert in instruments and also is a determined girl who would never give up in many situations, also is a loner. She's 17-18 years old, born in June 18, has brown hair and yellow eyes, heights 153cm (5' 0.2") *'Blake Snider a.k.a. Blaze Platinum' **An aspiring musician, and lead singer and guitarist of Black Strings, recently graduated from High School and currently goes to the University whom he has a career related to art, in his free time or in a emergency case, Blake turns into Blaze, he posesses the guitar Platinum Cross who belonged to his deceased father Donovan. He's 19 years old, born in September 17, has black hair and blue eyes, heights 173 cm (5' 8"). *'Zelda Grizel a.k.a. Sheena Marvelous' **Zelda is an attractive secretary, but when she becomes Sheena, she's the keyboardist of Black Strings, also she sings some of its songs as well, Zelda is often the intelligent and the most tactical when it comes about planning an attack or an invasion. She's 24 years old, born in December 15, has gray hair and green eyes, heights 163cm (5' 4"). *'Gavin Albain a.k.a. Ace Saturn' **Gavin is a music teacher, he's an expert on music, as Ace he's the drummer and sometimes the bassist, even a third singer, he cares about his fellow members, he looks serious but he's pretty much the opposite in personality, a nice guy and a playboy, but can be only a face of his own heel, he's the oldest member and the most rational. He's 35 years old, born in March 16, has white hair and red eyes, heights 183cm (6'). Supporting Characters *'Ronald "Ron" Sampson' **The President and boss of "Feast" and "Feast Company", he's serious and strict, cares little about his servants and only cares about winning and winning, due to the apparent death of his daughter in the past he became a "Winning Addict", he's an elitist and doesn't care about the others. He's 54 years old, born in August 4, has blond hair and brown eyes, heights 180cm (5' 11"). *'Rose Belladonna' **A Young lady who's the current girlfriend of Blake, she knows that Blaze and Blake are the same person, she's kind and passionate, often making childish comments about the ironic life that resides in the city. She's 18 years old, Born in October 14, has pink hair and orange eyes, heights 168cm (5' 6"). *'Jonathan Travers' **A heavily built young rebel detective who acts as the boss of Zelda Grizel, a clever and studious man who deeply cares for Zelda and her safety, also he investigates the censored works. He's 20 years old, Born in November 11, has brown hair and purple eyes, heights 191cm (6' 3"). *'Ameth' **Is just an Alias for Elizab'eth Am'ador, Ameth is a staff member of Feast, a friend and ardent fan of the Black Strings band, she used to be a public fortune teller, and still is one as the current time, she's the older sister of one of the "Four Horsemen", and has a vendetta against him. She's 32 years old, born in July 29, has lavender hair and turquoise eyes, heights 165cm (5' 5"). *'Capt. Roger Masters' **Roger is the coordinator of the Ragnarök robot and Sienna's mentor, he doesn't care if his actions are bad/good, for Sienna & the band's well being that he will do drastic actions, much to Mr. Sampson's chagrin, used to be part of the "Four Horsemen", but he quitted, and is being wanted by them. He's 28 years old, born in May 31, has red hair and yellow eyes, heights 178cm (5' 10"). *'Martha Snider-Hayes' **She's the mother of Blake, and the one who opposes her son's wish to becoming a musician, because of the same wish that killed her husband and Blake's father in a unknown accident, she's a kind and has some "Iron Lady" tendencies. She's 46 years old, born in February 13, has orange hair and blue eyes, heights 160cm (5' 3"). *'Sebastian von Stroheim' **Sebastian is the driver of the Limusine of FEAST, he talks little and is introverted, he likes rock music and his passion is playing the saxophone in the Black Strings band for major events. He's 58 years old, born in January 25, has gray hair and hazel eyes, heights 175cm (5' 9"). *'Mildred "Tesla" Albain' **Gavin's Cousin and the History/Science Teacher from the Artistica Academia, usually has a tough exterior, but she's highly perceptive and Intelligent, also she's really loyal to the Black Strings when trying to betray Sampson. She's 25 years old, born in April 18, She has Red hair and Ruby red eyes, heights 157cm (5' 3"). *'Shawn Grizel' **Zelda's younger brother, a young scholar who's a ardent fanboy of Black Strings, and knows about his sister's indentity, he's cheery and likes to joke around. He's 21 years old, Born in December 30, has dark gray hair and dark green eyes, heights 170cm (5' 7"). *'Luke (Real name: Lakia)' **It's is a talking pet and Sienna's companion, pretty much her only family, kind but critical when comes to training, its voice resembles a younger version of Sienna's father, as is claimed by Sampson. It's 10cm long, has cat ears and takes a form of a small fairy, its human form is 152cm (5' 0"). Antagonists Four Horsemen of Apocalypse *'Karen Ludenberg (Conquest/Pestilence)' **Karen is a famous international model, but only in name, because she's in fact one of the Four Horsemen, she represents conquest, due to her desire of victory in any forms, she has won several model contests, wants to disband the band by any forms possible, even at certain form. Has White hair and purple eyes. *'Lloyd Flynn (War)' **Lloyd is the younger brother of Elizabeth Amador (Ameth), a very famous executive, he's a member of the Horsemen, he also joined the Navy because he wants war to avenge the death of his beloved family (sans Ameth) by the hands of Sampson. Has Red hair and orange eyes. *'Blair Turner (Famine)' **Blair is a young woman who strives for having power in any forms, because she's the Horseman of Famine, being hungry in power, money and ambition, she's a lady from the lower streets of the city, and due to her extreme hunger, she destroyed even robots in her "games". Has Black hair and grey eyes. *'Aurelius Krüger (Death)' **The leader of the Horsemen and the oldest one, he has an unusually pale skin, and due to this, he has appeared in several public pictures in magazines, also is the lead singer of one of the rival bands that the Black Strings faces. He used to be friends with Gavin and Roger. Has Green-white hair and white eyes. Other Rivals and Antagonists *'Joseph Williams, Kain Stevenson and Lilith (Maravilla Trio)' **The Rival trio that often fights in frequent battle of the bands, they seem to be serious, but in fact, they're the comic relief and often fails to praise the crowd. But the trio are friendly and less "edgy" than the titular band. They're the counterparts of the band themselves. *'Geminia/Eliza Sampson''' **Geminia is the enemy within Sienna Travers, she's the split personality that was born with her desire to being perfect, she's aggressive, violent and temperamental. When she appears inside of Sienna, her pupils are small and has a mad grin and a golden aura. Supposed to be the "deceased daughter" of Sampson, Eliza, She heights 155cm (5' 1") as Eliza, was a friend of hers and Sampson's daughter, having light brown hair and orange eyes, and is 17 years old. Episode List Overture Series #Overture I - Blake, the Platinum kid. 16, 2014 #Overture II - Zelda, the Marvelous secretary. 21, 2014 #Overture III - Gavin, the Ace teacher. 28, 2014 #Overture IV - Sienna, the Pilot of fate. 30, 2014 Chapters #Welcome to the DARK TOWN ~ Black Strings IN CONCERT! ~ RAGNARÖK UNLEASHED! 9, 2014 #Bulletproof ~ Double Vision 12, 2014 #Party Time! ~ The Strength 15, 2014 #The Four Horsemen ~ Conquest, War, Famine & Death 18, 2014 #Da FEAST Comet ~ The Sun Goes Down 21, 2014 #RAGNARÖK UNLEASHED -the second- ~ Twin Judgment 24, 2014 #Seven Star ~ Festival of the Black Strings 27, 2014 Some of these are tentative. Trivia *In terms of alignments, there's little good in this series, because of the constant fighting forces, in the White side, is Sienna, Roger, Luke, Rose, Ameth and Shawn, in the Gray side, the band, Sampson, Mildred, Jonathan, Sebastian and Martha, and in the black side, the entire Four Horsemen, Geminia, Eliza and Feast. *This is the 1st Sonikku Aensland's Mecha Project, based on the Super Robot line and the Real Robot genre. Because of the Ragnarök was constructed with special artifacts and the other minor machines are based on real life machines. *The main themes aside from music, mecha and action, is friendship, family, competitions and adventure. *The titles of the Black Strings are based on those from the Glam Rock genre. *Sienna was called Emilia before changing the concept. Making all the main characters being named by colors. Also Sienna is a loner by autism. *The Zero Type Ragnarök, is based on the Ragnarok (The machine who alters time), of another SonikkuAensland production, Dream Revolution Saga. *The Opening is called My Town, and the Ending in the First Three episodes is Let's Dance, and from Four to Six: I'm in love with You, The seventh Episode is Honest Eyes. *The Id is Blake, The Ego is Zelda and the Superego is Gavin. *Despite its fantasy theme, some of the Feast of the Black Strings events are based on real life events, such as the Coup d'etat of 1999 X.D, Censorship, the missing girls, the government conspirancies and controversies, etc. *The "X.D." Means Non Domini, and is original: That the universe is set as non before non after Evolution. *Sometimes the writer will use some popular reference and words such as "Yolo", and Rose wearing the Mario Hat during the 1st Overture. Category:Series Category:Story Category:The FEAST Saga